deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellboy vs. Goliath
Hellboy vs. Goliath is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Hellboy VS Goliath.png|IdemSplix Description Dark Demonic Creatures that aid and protect humanity! Will the demon or the gargoyle win? Interlude Wiz: Gargoyles and Demons. Both are some of the toughest creatures around and are usually thought of as bad. But these two help humanity instead. Boomstick: Hellboy, the Demon from Dark Horse Comics... Wiz: And Goliath, the one-thousnad year old gargoyle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Hellboy Wiz: In Dark Horse comics, one of the strongest characters is Hellboy. Boomstick: Probably one of the only Dark Horse character who isn't extremely obscure... ''' Wiz: Some US Troops ended up opening a portal, which revelealed a small demon baby with a rock hand... and one of the strongest demons. '''Boomstick: SOO CUTE! Wiz: They obviously wouldn't let him be all alone and confused, so they trained him up and gave him the best code name ever: HELLBOY! Boomstick: Hellboy's main weapon is a handgun. He's an expert of hand-to-hand combat, and has fought ALL SORTS of foes. Even children that transform into Godzilla, Sailor Moon and a Gundam! Wiz: Hellboy also has a resistance to fire, and can lift very large objects. He can at least lift 20 tons, and he actually ages slower then a normal human. Boomstick: Resistance to fire? People really need new ability ideas for demons... Wiz: That's when this comes in: Get ready for it: Multillingualism Boomstick: What? Wiz: Multillingualisim allows him to comprehend ancient and magical languages. Boomstick: Not very typical now... anyways, Hellboy's strongest weapon is his Right Arm of Doom. It replaced Hellboy's normal right hand when it got cut off. Wiz: It can be used as a sledgehammer to smack foes and is completely invunerable. Boomstick: I WANT. Wiz: But the thing about that weapon is that it's close-ranged. Hellboy can't really use weapons well, however due to the fact that his right arm is his weapon. He once survived falling off of a plane and into a castle. It takes an extremely long time to kill him, but you can do it easier with some magic and any holy weapon. But Hellboy is still a powerful demon. Hellboy: I can promise you two things: One I’ll always look this good and two I will never give up on you! Goliath Wiz: One thousand years ago, a group of gargoyles were protecting a castle. The gargoyles would be turned to stone in the day. That led to a horrible thing: One day, a viking shattered several gargoyle statues during the day. A few survived, however. But soon after, they were turned to stone for one thousand years. Boomstick: Then a man freed all of them out, and now they protect the city. The leader of the group is Goliath, who is a master at war. Wiz: He can survive attacks that would be fatal to a human. When he was in war with the Vikings 1000 years ago, he caught a sword and his hand wasn't even cut off, and shook it off easily. Boomstick: You'd expect Goliath to be able to fly... WRONG! Goliath is actually unable to fly due to his stone nature. But he can still glide extremely well, and jump great heights. Wiz: Goliath is easily the most powerful of his group, and can easily take out street thugs with no problem. Boomstick: I wish this guy was real. Definitely the coolest Disney character I know. Wiz: A unique trait that all gargoyles share is that when angered their eyes will glow and their physical powers to even greater levels, this includes strength speed, and durability, gargoyles lifespan is much greater than a human being able to live for hundreds of years and slowly age and has enhanced senses Boomstick: So you don't want to get Goliath mad. Not only that, but he can glide so fast he can dodge an explosion. Goliath can easily destroy walls and shred a scyscraper with his claws. He can even fight off several men and women, with guns and bombs. Wiz: Goliath is also actually pretty smart. He is usually peaceful and doesn't try to attack anybody, but when he needs to he will do anything to get rid of evil. But Goliath's weakness is that as we mentioned earlier, if it's day he'll turn back to stone. And, sometimes he can be too protective over the other gargoyles. Boomstick: Goliath is still one toughh beast! Goliath turns from his stone form to gargoyle form and roars. DEATH BATTLE! Hellboy walks inside of a castle and notices a statue of a gargoyle in the middle of the hall. He ignores it but then notices it starting to suddenly shatter, revealing Goliath, who roars. Hellboy: Who are you? Goliath: No, who are you? Leave, invader! Hellboy: Your gonna have to make me! Hellboy pulls out his handgun with his left hand while Goliath gets in a fighting stance. FIGHT! Goliath dodges all of Hellboy's bullets easily and kicks him onto a wall. Hellboy gets up and fires more until he is out of bullets. Hellboy: Darn it! Hellboy quickly reloads, and pushes Goliath back with more bullets. Goliath eventually resists them and kicks Hellboy in the face, and carries him onto the roof and tosses him down. Hellboy easily gets up, and hits Goliath with his right arm of doom. Hellboy: You can't hurt me! Goliath: We'll see. Hellboy: Wait, your not hurt! Goliath responds by punching Hellboy in the face, knokcing him onto the ground. Hellboy fires more out of his handguns, but they simply bounce off the Gargoyle's chest. The Demon decides to save his last five, as he knew Goliath was tough. Hellboy uppercuts Goliath through the roof, but he glides down easily, and smashes Hellboy through the wall. Meanwhile, some of the other gargoyles were watching and cheering for Goliath. Hellboy continues kicking Goliath, but Goliath seems to be fine. Eventually Hellboy fires three bullets out of his handgun but hits one of the gargoyles, who was knocked out. Goliath was now extremely angry and roared. Soon, his eyes were blue. Goliath: YOU MUST PAY! Hellboy: Geez, calm down. Goliath: NO! You are even worse then the vikings one thousand years ago. Goliath hits Hellboy every way possible Hellboy several times. While Hellboy was punched towards a wall, he uses his right arm again to send Goliath flying. But he was actually just fine. Hellboy: When are you going to go down!? Goliath: NEVER! Those were the last words Hellboy heard as Goliath glided towards him and pulled his head off. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Bullseye! Wiz: When are you going to stop saying that? Boomstick: Never! ''' Wiz: Anyways, while Hellboy was slightly more durable then normal Goliath, when he got Goliath angry he was just outclassed in everything. '''Boomstick: Normal Goliath was also much faster. Wiz: Goliath could get past Hellboy's weapons and is a master of war. And while Hellboy has fought many foes, he hasn't really fought anybody like Goliath. Goliath also was hundreds of years old before he was frozen into his stone form for one-thousand years. Boomstick: Goliath was a-head of Hellboy. Wiz: Goliath is the winner! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant